Hellsing: A Twist In My Story
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: People wish because they know it will never come true,be it good or bad and so they continue to wish. But I was proven wrong that wishes were meaningless when I suddenly found myself in a hospital filled with Ghouls in an anime I barely knew... Well,there goes my sanity.
1. Prologue: Airplanes

**Prologue: Airplanes**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fall of 1999- London, England<span>**

In the night-come of England clocks of various kinds soundlessly ticked to midnight as many things seem to happen in each part of the city that meant nothing to others.

Like children sleeping in their dreams of wonderland or maybe the fears of their own nightmares, protected in their warm beds as they slept in bliss or fear. Or maybe even a defenseless person cowering in a corner to avoid another night of abuse to the ringing laughter of another as they watched the new comedy shining through upon their TV.

But then…these are things in homes, what about the outside world?

Like friends giggling and gossiping as they strolled through the streets to their own destination in mind, to the strong possibility of a pathetic drunk stumbling out of a bar because he had a bad day at work and drowned himself to the numb feeling of alcohol.

It could even be that there is a passerby not knowing of someone getting robbed or raped surely not even a block away from where they are without a care in their own blissful and un-predicting or boring world.

_Humans_, despite the sayings of '_this'_ or '_that'_ about morality, in the end the thought never means anything to them as they continued to live their moment as they pleased. It could even be said that the phrase _"Do as I say, not as I do"_ was the truth of human actions when it came to the desire of making the world better.

Maybe, if they did care enough to look past their own little protective box, one of them would have noticed the crimson blood splattered in the cracks of the dark alleyways seeming to seep into the black corners of every angle.

This inky liquid seemed to trail around and then back to a lone silhouetted figure jumping gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, quietly, like a ghostly apparition.

This figure was lean, mossy hair curling like an ocean wave till it brushed around the crook of their neck, and damaged to the point they were grinding their teeth to not make a sound. It was an obvious male figure, instinct telling him to keep running or be captured by what had injured him so severely this beautiful and cool night.

He already knew he was being persecuted with complete certainty. He wanted nothing more than to escape from the vile desires emanating all around him, almost as if trying to suffocate him to the very brim with intense fear.

He felt his body growing heavier with each weak spell swimming at him forcibly when he moved too quickly. Groaning agitatedly when his eyesight began to waver suddenly.

He was slowly fading into the blurring world of unconsciousness- but he didn't want to give up now, not here when he had done so much to continue living so long ago!

_I-I…don't want to…! _He desperately thought, noticing how the nightly shadows once possessing their rightful place were now beginning to move unnaturally after him.

Suddenly, as if controlled with new life, the shadows of darkness shot forward. The battered figure grunted pitifully as he flipped into the air to avoid the collision of inky black crashing into the spot he once stood before.

He could easily see, in his parallel vision where he glided through the air, glowing crimson orbs gazing up at him from below.

It was like it took up everything in its wake. It left nothing untouched by the tainted feelings as it spread and spread to every direction. Only deep red eyes left to flutter awake within, and seeming to glow like the flicker of a flame or maybe the red warmth of fresh blood spilling from a lifeless body.

_I…I don't…_

He cursed the way his body wouldn't respond to him anymore, gravity beginning to force its way on the weak and battered male falling, skull first, into the endless darkness.

It…slithered around itself like bodies of snakes coiling over the other, the black seeming to appear like it was opening itself for deeper nothing- just for him.

Almost as if it was grinning in anxious wait for the minute he would be in its grasp and eaten to the very bone…to the very core of his existence that would fill the endless void within the flashing and waiting crimson orbs below.

But the young male wanted to live though; he truly wanted to continue living even if he could do nothing left as his eyes began to flutter closed much to his disdain.

Suddenly, as if the heavens above or maybe even cruel fate had decided to give him another chance he suddenly heard a voice. It was a musical voice that whispered into his ears, drifting through the wind.

_"…I wish…"_

Maybe he was cracking and slipping under the pressure of ultimate death, but he didn't know. All he did know was that he didn't want to let go. He wanted the voice to wrap around him like a single, thin, thread just waiting for him to grab.

_I don't…_

He didn't want to fade; he realized that with great vigor as he felt the rush of wind rustling the waves of his hair.

_"…I wish…"_

At that moment, he made his decision when the voice seemed to ring and want to envelop him to a better place than where he was now. He made his decision as he was then finally consumed into the darkness of his own thoughts. Fading until his very last desire slithered into a silent nothing of his existence.

**_…I don't want to die…_**


	2. Chapter 1 Wish Right Now

**Chapter 1. Wish Right Now**

* * *

><p><em>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars?<br>I could really use a wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars?<br>I could really use a wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Wish right now –**Hayley Williams**_

* * *

><p>Every turn I made was like being in a labyrinth. Twisting and turning my head just to see the same faceless person, and the same surroundings despite the difference in merchandise in each hall and area of the book store.<p>

But then again, I wasn't particularly paying attention to the shelves of movies on one side or the games and music on another as I made my way through the narrow shelves. Turning and following after my cousin ahead of me.

I think if it weren't for the fact it was her seventeenth birthday today, I would probably be at home sitting in my room. Listening to music while reading the latest fanfiction, maybe even watching some anime, while under the bed covers, on my laptop.

But nope, I was too nice to her and agreed to go where ever she wished today. So she could spend her birthday money on new manga or anime, whichever appealed to her most at the time.

"Come on Azrael," She smiled, bounding her way into a section of looming shelves, "It's over here."

I sighed, muttering under my breath as I followed after my giddy cousin and soon finding myself surrounded and bombard by shelves and shelves filled with the latest manga. All for the taking if you will.

I glanced around at each one with a sliver of curiosity to their titles before I settled my tinted blue eyes upon my cousin who was crouched on the balls of her feet. Wondering which choices of manga she wanted to take home with her.

Artemisa's eyes were auburn with little tints of gray within them that seemed to almost glitter silver in her eyes when caught under light.

She was pale skinned, but not so badly she appeared sickly since it was gently kissed by the sun to give a soft exotic touch that contrasted beautifully well with the full jet black color of her hair.

The fringe of her bangs were parted in several ways so it fell in between and swept over one side of her eyes. Sweeping around her cheek with a vaguely noticeable under layer poking out until it reached over her breasts.

The rest, which fell over her back, was straight like a thin cord that suddenly curled about her waist. Somehow reminding me of how a waterfall was presented with little hues of deep blue making it known within.

Now I, my skin was illuminatingly pale, like the gentle pure glow of the moon itself that washed over my skin like snow.

My hair was a layered curtain of midnight black with a fringe of bangs that grazed over my eyebrows. Parting in the middle to frame my heart shaped face. A small cropped bob of hair brushed over my cheeks and down to my breasts.

The rest of my hair, which fell over my back, was carefully layered so it appeared to reach around my hips and then again fall to the buckle of my knees, and parted in two like bunny ears.

The bangs, as well as the tips of my hair, were colored in a fiery red before lightening to a violet color.

Then were my eyes, unlike Artemisa's they were strikingly blue, almost as bright and dim like the gems of sapphires that somehow made my smiles almost appear slime and knowing to others.

I snapped out of my daze when I heard Artemisa gasp. Noticing how she reached in awe for a red-spine book to her left. Wrapping her fingers gently around the thick spine as it slipped out from its designation.

"It's Hellsing, wow," She smiled, "I didn't think I'd see the manga version of it here."

I raised a brow, gazing curiously down at the new book in my cousin's palms.

It was a red book with a lone man upon the cover, an older man wearing tinted lenses that gleamed against his pale skin.

Black hair, wild and unkempt flowed about his form like a gothic halo, short but sprayed over his sight to make him seem almost dangerous if that sharp smile gave any indication for him.

Broad shoulders, thrice as broad as a normal man and yet his body was lithe and sleek, like a panther from what I could see.

His large hands, though gloved and inked by strange black symbols, looked as though they could crush a person's throat effortlessly and all the more deadly when they held a silver revolver in one hand.

He was grinning, dressed in a finely pressed dark suit that covered and flowed by which appeared to be a garnet coat from what I could tell. A blood-red fedora hat graced his black head that tilted and hid half of one side from view.

There appeared to be a golden cross pressed in between his pearly lethal teeth.

The background was practically pitch black, the only light being that of the full moon, slowly bleeding red, and set behind him that gave the mysterious man an unfathomable feel to his fictional existence.

The heavenly body rays of light played shadows across his elegant aristocratic features.

The long, sharp tipped nose, his hair wild and black as midnight made this man appear demonic. Despite that though…I had to admit he was hot…just too obviously old for my taste that made me wonder _why_ I was even contemplating his features in the first place.

But then again, he was fictional, I could contemplate and wonder and no one would give a fuck since he was not real by any standards.

"Hellsing?" I read aloud, raking my blue eyes over the purposeful withering white text, "Looks strange."

Artemisa's attention shot up at me with this flabbergasted expression etching into her features. Before she began to raddle on about how it was probably 'the most amazing thing' she had ever read and that I was a whore on drugs…she realized I had never read the manga.

So, as such, I could think as I damn well pleased.

"Well, basically," She began, seeming to think over the best way to explain the manga without revealing anything to me, and then she shrugged, "Just think of it like another Black Butler."

By the time the time we left the store the world had come to night. The skies dark and black as my ebony locks, and the moon was full and brightly illuminating as its silver glow fell like dust to the world it looked down upon.

I had to say that it did take some time before we finally left the store, but once we did we had come out with quite a few bags of manga. So it was eventful and quiet worth it, I had to admit.

When we arrived to Artemisa's home though, I was a bit surprised to find that she had gone out of her way to buy me the Hellsing manga. Even though I didn't particularly want it, I thanked her nonetheless.

"Read it!" She demanded, pointing at me as I leaned against the hood of my jeep, "And that doesn't mean to read it three weeks later."

"I hear you, I hear you, I'll read it the very second I get home." I chuckled, waving the book back and forth absently, "Is it _that_ amazing?"

Artemisa bobbed her head in affirmation, "Yes! It will blow. You're….MIND!" I laughed as she made her eyes grow wide, stretching out her hands around her cranium and leaning in closer to me for emphasis as she did so, "And you'll _definitely_ love Alucard as well~!"

"That's the dude on the cover, right?"

"Yes," She smiled, "The very hot dude on the cover."

I raised a brow as she smiled blissfully, her dazed eyes staring intently at the cover as if it was a God send…it probably was too, in her mind at least.

"You're like, the younger kind of pedophile." I commented suddenly, making Artemisa look up at me in confusion.

"Pedophile?"

"Ya, you know how older pedophiles go for the younger ones?" I asked, "Well, since you're young and you go for older guys, then you're a younger type of pedophile."

She paused and then laughed, "Yup, I _am_ a pedophile!"

After her laughter subsided she became quiet. Her arms splaying behind her as she craned her neck and gaze up towards the inky sky.

"But you know…." She said, a sigh falling from her lips, "I do wish that Hellsing was real, in the same sense that you wish Fruits Basket was real."

I raised the book in my hands, letting my fingers slip from one side of the cover so the pages fell to my sight quickly. At times I even caught sight of some blood being spluttered about, and even seeing a spot where Alucard's head was cut clean off.

"Their world is dangerous," I stated.

She smiled wistfully, "So is this one."

I couldn't argue with what she said then. This world was as dangerous as any other. Maybe not at first glance but when you wait and gaze down at all of the humans walking about you can find a little fault that will push them to the edge.

So far out that it could make someone's old boring life flare up in horror as the poor defenseless victim…maybe even the witness who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I then noticed Artemisa's eyes had left any spark as she stared at me. Her head tilted just an inch with outmost seriousness I had ever seen on her before, and I realized that with a defeated sigh.

"Alright," I muttered, raising the book over my shoulder and tapping it against my shoulder blade thoughtfully, "Have you made the wish then?"

Artemisa's eyes grew wide as her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Eh? N-no, I haven't…"

I smiled, "Then let's wish together."

"Re-really?" She gaped, her eyes lighting up with little flashes of joy, "YES~!"

I chuckled as she grabbed the other open edge of the Hellsing manga in my hands, and knowing full well that I had done this just to make her happy.

It was nice…to know that someone would go to such lengths to let you keep having that joy of dreams. Even far-fetched wishing, though you know full well that even if you wish on a shooting star that it wouldn't come true.

But to know that they support you to even wish with you, was what made peoples' hearts flutter and keep wishing without doubt.

Even the most hateful people have their own little hopeful thoughts that urge them to keep wishing.

That's why…that's why people wish with no hesitation, because they hope and yet know full well it would never come true. So why worry if there would be no consequence for even wishing absently on something that you desire?

I could hear Artemisa giggling as I fluttered my eyes closed. Holding the edge of the book as silence then took hold of our entire existence right then and there.

"I wish…"

"I wish…" I repeated her words, hearing the smile in my cousin's whispers.

It was quiet then as the nightly noise fluttered about in our ears, besides the light chuckles of my cousin in front of me whom bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

Then, I don't know what happened next but I could have sworn I felt my world shifting, as if something had just clicked when we whispered to the moon watching above us.

I heard a voice, a quiet and desperate voice being lifted by the flutters of the wind. But when Artemisa didn't react differently I thought maybe it was nothing…absolutely nothing.

"I wish…we were in the anime called Hellsing…"

"I wish-"

_I don't…_

"We were in the anime called Hellsing…"

_I don't want to…_

"I wish…."

_I don't…_

"I wish…."

**_….I don't want to die..._**

* * *

><p>When I entered my house, I didn't understand why this shiver fled up my spine like spider legs, as if telling me of something greater to come or maybe…something so worse that I couldn't even comprehended it even if I tried.<p>

I brushed that feeling off though as paranoia, especially after hearing that strange whispering voice telling me they didn't want to die, so it was only logical that I would feel just a bit nervous and thoughtful of why I even heard it when Artemisa and I were telling of her desire to the watchful gaze of the moon.

But I still didn't think much of it as I made my way into the living room, snatching the remote from the marble coffee table as I jumped onto the couch and flicked on the flat screen television set on the other side of the wall.

It was so boring now after I had come back from dropping off Artemisa at her house, thought that was to be expected since I was alone and it was quiet in the house, not even a soul in sight as sounds began to filter from the speakers of the television.

I propped my feet on the coffee table as the screen of the TV began to flutter and clear up to show me entertainment I thought deemed fit for me to watch and shatter my boredom, but it was as if the night didn't want me to have anything to keep me entertained in the slightest.

I kept flicking through channels and shows I have watched, turning and switching when it came to commercial or it was just too annoying for me to actually watch until I finally decided to just leave it on an episode of _Family Guy_ with an exasperated sigh.

_Nothing…nothing good at all,_ I thought with a tad bit of annoyance creeping up my arms.

I had barely even gotten home from Artemisa's house and I was seriously bored out of my frickin' mind-!

"Oh wait, Artemisa gave me that Hell-muchatafu-whatever manga…" I murmured, straightening up from my seat when I recalled that my cousin had bought me a manga while I twisted left and right, "Where'd I put it?"

_Did I even bring it inside with me?_

"Guess not…" I sighed, standing back up and heading back outside to the dark night of the world.

It had taken a while but I had found it under the passenger seat, probably under there when it had slipped, and it was in the back of my mind during the ride so of course I'd easily forget I had it with me to begin with.

As I reeled back out of the car, I noticed something different of the book itself, and sure- I didn't particularly care about it that much, but that didn't mean I was unobservant enough to not even notice that…Alucard seemed to have disappeared.

I raised a brow the book into the light of the moon, scrutinizing the cover in bewilderment, "What the hell…?"

The red-clad male had vanished completely, leaving the bleeding moon to take up almost the entire cover, but the heavenly body seemed more distinct in the terms of looking into a mirror that had caught the reflection of the silver moon above, except…it was slowly filling red.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What happened to…?"

Suddenly, without warning, the book seemed to flash in a bitter hate of flames, making me shriek in surprise as the black and purple-like flickers consumed the fallen book that slowly filled the flames with its existence.

I took a step back, mouth gaping as the flames that began to twist and swirl like smoke as the essence flicked its core towards me, and it seemed to take a different shape in this changing evolution as it reached out with thin fingers.

I couldn't move as my eyes widen in horror, I saw bright red orbs and a vile smile curling in the smoky darkness, and then those eyes slowly changed to a dim purple that seemed to at times disappear in the smog.

My body shook violently as I forced my shaky legs to take a step back, but I couldn't seem to process my thoughts into running as the forming body began to crawl at me, and suddenly…it latched onto me like a spring.

I shrieked, stumbling back onto the ground as I tried to fight back the ghostly hands that seemed to wrap around my body, tugging me into itself as I fought desperately to escape.

_"I don't want to…"_

I could…literally feel my eyes dilate when I heard that familiar voice, it was the same one that I heard whispering into the wind as Artemisa and I made her wish.

"Le-let me go!" I shrieked, clawing at the mist of black and then to the pavement, "Let me go!"

But the hold seemed to get tighter until I felt the fingers digging sharply that I felt the warm trickles of blood slipping under the things hold on me, and it dragged me closer towards its body of black nothing.

It was consuming me, the shadows latching onto my skin until I saw even my vision being consumed by the thing upon my body, and I screamed, reaching out towards anything- anything that could help me, but there was nothing for me…absolutely nothing.

**_"_**_…I don't want to die…**"**_

And then…all I saw was black as my world faded from my eyes.

**_"….I'm sorry…"_**


	3. Chapter 2 Celtic Requiem

**Chapter 2. Celtic Requiem**

* * *

><p>I yelped as I suddenly hit cold tile floors. I grunted in pain while I shifted my sprawled body into a comfortable position.<p>

My brows furrowed in confusion, turning side to side to assume my new and strange surroundings.

It was a hospital, and I wasn't particularly sure _where_ in the hospital but I knew I was in a hospital.

The thing that was strange about being here though, was that…it was deathly silent. The lights had been knocked out until the only thing keeping the dim vision I had was the safety lights.

It was almost…haunting.

More so when I noticed instruments, papers, and files scattered about in hast on the tiled floors. Even the TV screens that monitored most rooms on each level of the hospital had been…smashed and or dangling from where they had once designated their position.

I pulled myself up slowly and tucked my legs under my body. I looked in every direction possible to find any sort of clue. That is until I froze on a pool of blood seeping from under one of the doors at the end of the hall. It stretched out into the cracks of the floor like spilled fine wine.

"O-oh dear god…" I gasped, flinching back from the sight fearfully, "Wh-why the hell am I here…?"

I remembered being at my house, looking through my car for that Hellsing manga Artemisa had bought for me, and then I was swallowed by that strange mist of darkness-

"_Pleeeaaassssee_…don't tell me I'm dead…" I whimpered.

I then heard a creak that made me freeze. It was a loud sound that echoed in the quiet halls.

At that moment I couldn't help but think of those YouTube videos where people recorded and played that Japanese horror game called _Ju-On_ or maybe I was thinking of _Fatal Frame_.

Slowly, I turned to the sound as a strangled whimper escaped my lips. Watching the doors leading to the stairs being opened… hearing the sounds of dead moans, and unfathomable noises from whatever laid beyond that opening door.

Then…it appeared. Like something from an apocalypse movie- it was human enough if it weren't for the bluish tint to its skin. The blood seeped and splattered around the tattered clothing of the doctor. But then were its eyes…they were completely blank, not just dazed but literally void of color and pupil.

_Holy mother- bloody cunt prostitute, it's a frickin' zombie!_

Then came the worst part of it…there were more coming from behind the dead creature that swayed unsteadily on its feet- and _fuck_ they noticed me!

I stumbled onto my shaky legs, racing down the corridor as I now then realized…zombies can run really fast. I cursed and whimpered under my breath. But it was like being a cornered animal.

These zombies just kept coming from every corner of the hospital ward, making me stumble at times and scream as I kept running. Maybe even a place to hide that these undead things will forget about me long enough to find an exit.

But that hope soon screeched to a halt as I found myself suddenly in the middle of them all. Flinching and trying to push them off me. Their arms reached in their hunger I was sure that took over their mind in their undead state.

"No!" I shrieked, struggling and twisting under each of their holds as best as I could. I kicked and pushed, but they just kept coming as if they were trying to pull me under and leave nothing left of me.

And fuck my life; I lost my footing. This chance gave the undead creatures the chance to cage me down. I shrieked for anyone to hear me, but I truthfully doubted anyone _would_ hear me…let alone save me.

I reached for the air. Clawing and screaming for a way out from this nightmare that had begun to consume me like an unworthy insect. As if…I didn't deserve life.

_Why?_ I didn't understand the reasons for it and truth be told…I don't think I cared why. I simply wanted to live while I clawed desperately at the air. Cold tears began to prick and trickle down my cheeks.

_Why?_

_….I don't…_

Then a flash of red caught my eyes like a bright hazard. I twisted around to gaze past the limbs taking me under into a sea of pain and black.

_I don't…please…_

I don't know whether or not who I saw was in itself good or not. My teary eyes were wide and unsure while I stared at the male who watched with a wide and amused wolfish smile that revealed rows of sharp teeth. He was safely from reach where he stood watching the grand show of bloodshed.

He was tall. Broad shoulders that seemed thrice as large as a normal man's shoulders and yet his body was lithe like a panther. He was cloaked in a finely dressed suit that flowed about at his ankles, almost like a mist of dark blood.

The halo of his gothic black hair was graced by a blood-red fedora hat, tilted to the side just an inch to cast a shadow over his elegant aristocratic features.

The long, sharp tipped nose, his hair wild and black, and his orange tinted glasses slipped just a fraction on his pale face. Revealed fiery red pools behind them…made this man appear demonic in my eyes.

And his large hands, though gloved, looked as though they could crush a person's throat effortlessly.

_…I don't want to…please…I don't want to…_

That man…I recognized that noxious man emanating a blood-thirsty desire from his very pours. So why was it that I felt like he wouldn't save me if that was his duty?

No- that wasn't truthfully a duty he actually abided by. I could tell from the feral smile that stained his lips the entire time he had been standing there. Watching me cry and struggle to continue living like I had once. A life that seemed so far from reach to me now…

**_...No…!_**

_I don't want to-_

**_We will not…-!_**

Suddenly, I felt my body slowly fade into a calm nothing that I was sure…was death.


	4. Chapter 3 Wonderland

**Chapter 3. Hellsing is no Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own no one but my own OC, the voice in my OC's head and any other future OC's.<strong>

**I'd also like to give a huge thanks to those who have faved, alerted, and or reviewed this story. :3**

* * *

><p>Everything felt so light in the never ever darkness, as if I was floating in the lukewarm abyss holding me captive. Nothing mattered here in the silence, nothing or anything was cared for so long as I existed, and kept existing in this world.<p>

At times I felt a current curling around, throwing me about the shadows until I was coming back to conscious, in and out from the real world and this peaceful dream.

Then, I felt a jolt passing through my body, gasping as I suddenly felt as if gravity had struck me and I was falling into a never ending sea of black.

Heavy lidded eyes fluttered open to consciousness, only to meet pure white of reality. It burned and I had to blink with a frown to melt away the fluffs that began to form patterns. They were crisscrossed shapes that blended until I realized I was starting at a ceiling, but…not the ceiling of my own room.

I felt frozen, lying there for what felt like hours, sprawled across a smooth and thick bed. Soft pillows propped the back of my head which gave my eyes a perfect view of the unfamiliar room.

My consciousness was floating from me into a quiet haze. Breath after breath I began to wonder where I was, and how I had even gotten to this room in the first place. For a few moments I vaguely thought that perhaps I was still dreaming. The moment I thought 'what the hell' was a mistake I regretted when I pinched myself and found that it stung like hell.

I rubbed my arm absently and then tried to remember what could have happened to bring me to this point. The only thing that came to mind though was the broken and scattered memories of my dreams that urgently assaulted me. The one of where that manga my cousin bought for me burst into mysterious purple flames, where these freaky eyes just came out of nowhere along with a voice, and even that hospital.

Those were just dreams though, so why were they so urgent to keep popping in my face like a slap that stung?

Then how the hell did I get in here? Did someone break into the house and I was kidnapped? Or maybe mom got home and decided to make a vacation, threw me into the car and drove to – wherever the hell I was?

…The latter wasn't really realistic so I'm just going to go with the idea I was kidnapped. But that didn't seem really realistic either, this room was really furnished, almost high class. What high class person would kidnap a teenager?

Well, I could always go with the idea that they saved me. Ya, I'll just delusion myself on the positive possibilities of what happened. It makes everything better and I don't have to stress or worry!

Now…get out of this bed.

I grumbled as o carefully sat up from the bed. My bare feet light upon the cold wooden flooring which sent tiny goosebumps spreading up my neck and arms.

I looked over towards the window to the right of me where tiny flitters of sunlight passed through the curtains. The best thing would be to see where I was, and so I trudged over towards the large window at the far end of the room. When pulling back the red and white cotton curtains I found myself hissing at the harsh rays of sunlight to my – at the moment – sensitive vision.

Once I had the smartness of blinking a few times to get my vision back in sight, I took in the surroundings of the outside world beyond. My eyes popped and jaw dropped – never processing that I was perhaps three or four stories high from ground level – but that the garden appeared to be like it came out from a horror movie.

You know, graying stoned bricks piled upon itself so strong and magnificent, yet old and filled with history. It appeared as if it would tower anyone should they stand before it, even when walking towards the thing.

When I leaned out the window I noticed that the building was grand mansion, if the size of it could even be called that. It appeared to be more like a castle if I had to correct myself. The setting of the night and the rising sun sprouting forth gave the building an almost golden ethereal glow about it.

My eyes wandered back towards the, um…garden, taking in every detail and graze that came into my vision. The gardens were not beautiful but bare and decaying from lack of use and care, surrounding the ancient building I was currently within.

The rustic Iron Gate, though far away, grated and squeaked against its hinges. Everything just appeared to have been placed without purpose, almost like someone placing a piece of art in a tomb full of diamonds when there was nowhere else to place the thing.

Curiously and wanting to be more observant, I glanced back into the room. It was a beautiful room compared to the outer appearance of the building. The walls were of velvety red, golden intricate of ribbons twirling from above and below to the coffee red carpet. A single violet red bed to the left of me, an oak dresser to the right of the window with colored flowers placed upon it and a tiny book shelf across the bed.

There were two doors, one leading to either a bathroom or a closet and the other…well, obviously out of this room.

I glared at both for a minimum amount of time, pondering which to use before I shrugged and walked towards the one across from the window. A smile tugged into my features when I saw I had chosen the right door.

I was now in a hallway, feeling like I was stepping back in time. The walls of light red to brown, flecked with lights of gold. Pictures and various paintings mounted the elegant walls while a small table stood just to the side of the door with a lamp on it.

I wasn't sure which way to go. Left where there was no right, or right where there was no left.

A frown graced my lips when I thought about what I just mused over. I was pretty sure I heard that somewhere before… Shrugging, I went in anther random gamble of direction. It wasn't like I couldn't turn back anyway.

My feet shuffled quietly upon the rich maroon carpet. My steps lead me from hallway to hallway with lefts and rights. It was interesting. Even though I was pretty sure I was lost.

**_"He's following…"_**

I jumped at the sound and whirled around. My eyes darted to every part of the hallway, but I didn't see anything. Just empty halls and shadows upon furniture and pictures. My brows furrowed as I hesitantly continued my walk.

It was so strange. The voice was so close to my ear that I might as well have felt the brush of warm breath. But perhaps I should have been more worried about the flicker of red which passed from the corner of my eyes, a very vibrant red of light which disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>My mouth fell open, the hinges in my jaw refusing to let it shut as I gazed about the magnificent expanse of the new hallway when I turned the corner. <em>Well, calling it a hallway is an under-statement.<em> It was beyond words.

Here I was in building that was probably centuries old. No beauty, no color, no life on the outside and yet inside it was like... like a wonderland! From the dull reality – all but shades of grey – to a world full of wonders and colors.

Thick marble columns sliced through the wide entrance hall, leading in parallel symmetry till it split to a crossroads farther down. The lush maroon carpet bled in a smooth line, creating a darker patch for each step I took where imprints of my boots pressed into the soft fur.

The level of the ceiling was built high up into what I believed to be just another story of the building. Its finely designed mosaics shifted and swirled with each step forward. Mystic blacks, rushing crimson and dazzling whites mixed and swirled together in a vortex of color. It was amazing but it kind of made me dizzy.

"Woah," I breathed, gazing about in awe. "Rich people with history. Damn, it's like Alice in Wonderland, isn't it?"

I didn't know where I was going. I just let my legs lead me to where ever there was a hall to continue walking upon. Over time though I began to feel apprehensive and just a tad annoyed that I had yet to find a sign of life here in this grand home-mansion thing.

It was becoming tiresome to simply turn corner on corner, peek in door after door, and yet still nothing or anyone to tell me where I exactly was.

"Dammit, why haven't I found someone?" I growled under my breath, closing yet another bedroom door before making my way onto another corridor. "I'm hungry and I want to go home..."

"Well, you're going the wrong way, miss." I yelped and spun around. Practically stumbling on my feet to see who spoke behind me.

It was an older and almost wrinkly man in a half-dress butler suit. His inky black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he wore what looked like an eye glass perched upon his cheekbone. His eyes were bluish grey pearls that seemed to clear away that he was even at all, older than I. "Now if you will please follow me."

I watched in confusion as the old man turned on his heels and began walking the way I had come. My brows furrowed and I truly wondered if I should follow the butler or if I should just continue what I was doing.

I mean, I think I'm more surprised that there were still butlers in this day and age. But right, rich people they can get whatever they want, either way though I had to make a choice of following the old man or not. Hm, choices, choices – and I believe I'm going to follow the old coot!

"W-wait!" I called, stumbling after the older gentleman butler. I walked side to side with the man, his long legs giving him more stride than I'm used to. So, I had to jog a bit to actually keep up. "Where am I and what's your name?"

"I am Walter C. Dornez and you are in the Hellsing manor, miss."

"Nice to, uh, meet you Mr. Dornez." _Hellsing…? Now why does that sound familiar…?_ I mused, feeling a sense of recognition to the name. Though, I wasn't entirely sure why…

"I'm Azrael. Well that's actually my nickname but feel free to use it." Crap, I'm making small talk. That's never a good sign...

"Then what _is_ your real name miss Azrael?" Walter asked, never taking his eyes from in front of him even as he spoke.

"Oh uh, it's Lilium. Mr. Dornez."

That is how the awkward silence took place after my words. He didn't answer after that, simply told me to continue following him. So I did, though I truly wanted to ask him questions which mostly based on why I was here in the first place. But from the way he walked and the aura around him, I already knew he wouldn't answer them until his own master did.

What _joy_ it was to trudge through halls I had passed and newer halls I had yet to come down into. Neither of us spoke while we walked. So, instead of speaking, I marveled at the grand structure of the building to pass the time with the butler. The lush carpets, the expensive and rare art that we came across – it just seemed to tell me this building was worth more than it appeared.

Soon enough and thank heavens above; we came to a pair of large and white intricate double doors.

Walter finally spoke up. "Please wait here while I introduce you and let her ladyship know you are here." I waited merely seconds before he returned and gesture with a sweep of his arm for me to enter. "Sir Hellsing will see you now."

_Sir…Hellsing? But didn't he say _'lady'_ before…? _I thought, just a tad confused before I hesitantly slipped into the room. The room itself was ridiculously spacious and held only a single oak desk before a wide clear window. Another chair lay on the other side of the desk. For visitors, my guess was.

My eyes riveted to a figure perched regally behind the desk. It was a female wearing a dusky grey suit. Thin and elegant-looking reading glasses perched onto the tip of her nose. Long blonde hair swept down her back that for a moment, with her features and suit, I almost mistook her for a male. She was anything _but_ a male though and I recognized that in her icy blue orbs.

I frowned, my legs suddenly becoming weak from the power radiating within them. She just held this air about her that said 'don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you', but in a way that was meant to protect those she cared for…I think.

"Welcome to Hellsing. Please take a seat."

I glanced around before hesitantly walking up to the lone chair. Wondering what she will say and maybe…answer some questions for me. One being: _Why am I here? _Two being … well there is no two, I just want to get the hell out and back home, thank you very much.

I really did want to ask, after all, while having to walk with Walter and him helping me through this large forsaken home I was able to think, and think I did. I thought of what happened before I woke up in that room early today. I tried piecing the things together like a puzzle, but none of it added up when I thought of it. Every little thing just didn't fit, maybe because I still had large black holes on why I was here.

_Guh, my head hurts when I think of none solvable problems and the breaking of reality, time, space, continuums – hell, I'm even more confused just by saying that._ I frowned, the little internal me swaying dizzily while I stared back forcefully at the older woman.

The lady clasped her hands together, leaning forward with the most amazing and none breakable poker face ever held. "What is your full name Miss Lilium?"

"Oh, uh – Lilium Legna…Sir….?"

She nodded, taking no insult to being called 'sir'. "Do you mind telling me what you were doing at the St. Thomas Hospital? Visiting, checking in –?" Miss Integra waved around her hand to give an indication as to where she was going. She stared at me expectantly and yet, in a bored manner. It made me just a tad nervous and insulted.

_The hospital…?_ I shook my head in a negative, wondering why she mentioned that when my own dream held a hospital as well. "I don't know what you mean…" It was the truth, the only times I have been in a hospital my entire life was when I was born and my mother had surgery, oh don't forget the hospital dream but I doubt that counts.

Sir Integra eyed me, not in the a way as if I was lying but almost like she was contemplating on what to say without – perhaps without revealing something she believed I didn't know? "Miss Legna, you were found by one of my _employees _during the black out." The way she said those last words irked me into suspicion. Why? I wasn't entirely sure. "Do you mind telling me of what you do remember of last night? No matter what it was, I wish to hear it."

"Um…I came back home from dropping off my cousin at her house, it was her birthday." I explained, shifting in my seat. Should I tell her about the dreams? But if she was talking about a hospital perhaps she wanted to hear that… "Um, well I don't really know, but I guess I blacked out…and found myself in a hospital. It was ruined, kind of deserted –." Almost like it had just been recently abandoned…

Integra quickly intervened before I could continue. "You blacked out and found yourself at the hospital? No recollection of going there or even being brought there?"

I nodded. "That's right..." Well that's what she wanted, I mean. I didn't really, did I?

Integra nodded, digesting that information. For whatever, I didn't really care. I just wanted food and to go home. She flicked her hands at the butler. "Walter, look through the documents again and see if there was anyone reporting of Miss Legna having entered the hospital herself or having been brought in by someone else."

Walter humbly bowed and left the room with no further discussions. I was left alone, here, with a Miss who had a thing for being called 'Sir'. Isn't that _amazing_? Oh, sarcasm how I love thee.

"Miss Legna is there anything else you wish to add?" Uh, you cut me off its obvious I did. But…if she hadn't I might have accidently added the parts of the zombies from my dream. Sir Integra watched me, picking up the hint that I did even though I shook my head in the negative. "You're hesitant on saying the rest… perhaps it was decaying and walking bodies you saw?"

My body tensed at her words, heart beating roughly in my chest, surely in fear of my dreams having been – but that's ridicules! The walking dead are just things to create movies and shows out of, it isn't real nor is there a reason for such a thing to be.

But looking at Sir Integra she didn't seem the type to joke about things, her face was set in a stone work of seriousness. Her words a simple air of not caring if others believed so long as she knew it. "Well yes, but –." Wait, if this is real then…didn't that mean that red-clad man was real too…?

"That bastard left me to die!"

"Excuse me?"

I blushed in embarrassment, having not noticed I had shouted out loud. Sir Integra wasn't particularly fazed though, she just raised a brow in question to my words, asking of what I meant and for an explanation.

"Uh, sorry um…well I remember that in the hospital that it was all spooky like a horror film – game – thing with zombies but then, I just remembered that a man in red was there too! He just stood there though, grinning and just watching me being eaten." I finished with a huff; just the memory of it sends me into an animated bundle of pissed off teenager.

"A…red cloaked figure…?" I nodded vigorously despite the fact Sir Integra looked about ready to face palm herself. Instead though, she simply pinched the bridge of her nose, drawing up her glasses, and exhaled sharply.

"I see…" She sighed. "Well then Miss Legna. Those 'zombies' that you saw, and apparently attacked you, were actually vampires."

"…What?" Yup, the only coherent words able to escape my mouth in my dumbstruck state.

"Vampires – creatures of the night that prey on helpless woman to drink their blood, the things sleeping in coffins and go bump in the night – Miss Legna."

"Like Dracula – no, wait! That's bullcrap. Vampires don't exist."

"It's not a matter to me whether you believe in Vampires or not." Integra interjected. "We the Order of Protestant Knights, also known as the Hellsing Organization have fought and kept the existents of those monsters since ancient times. Civilians do not know of the truth and usually when an ordeal such as last night occurs we give an excuse, a story to calm their minds or for those we do not tell a story to, well. They don't really live to tell the tale."

…._So if what happened really wasn't a dream – which was pointedly though not verbally said – and I'm still alive then why didn't she give me a story when I came in and she sat me down? _I wondered, leaning back in my chair tensely. After all, it was obvious I was hesitant to speak of it and I was already thinking of it as a dream. She could have easily lied to me.

Sir Integra began to speak, my ears quickly straining to pay attention, though not a real feat considering that when this woman spoke it was a confidence and a hard tone of leadership. It was a way that made me more interested in what came out of her mouth. Plus, it was better than nothing, right?

"But that is neither the case for you because of…special circumstances." Integra settled with. But she was glaring at me or was she glaring at something behind me? I wanted to look but something within me told me not to or more like my mind curiously and defiantly wanted to glance behind me but my body – with a sudden mind of its own – refrained me from even moving. I almost felt like a puppet unable to move without its master's orders. "Now why don't we just –."

**_Oh shit, he's here._**

I jumped in my chair and furrowed my brows in confusion. Slowly though, I finally had the will of my own to finally turn around. So I did. I spun around and found myself suddenly slack jawed and a feeling of someone in the skies having a sarcastic laugh right about now.

It was a tall man – the same man dressed in red that practically served me up to zombies in my dreams – no scratch that – _vampires _that so happened to _not_ have been a dream! But that wasn't really what had me tense and stiff in my seat with a slacked jaw.

_No_, absolutely not. It was the fact he was coming out from the wall like a freakin' ghost, surrounded by these flicks and flutters of shadows that ran up his waist and down into the plaster wall….Oh shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shrieked, jumping from my seat and bumping into Sir Integra's desk. My eyes wide and questioningly watching the red cloaked bastard step out from the wall.

"I thought I told you to stay out of sight, Alucard." Integra snapped at the man immediately. Not even batting an eye to this…freaky phenomenon. "You're already in enough trouble as it is."

I watched in open mouthed, struck dumb, paled, wobbly legged, and – well every word that describes shocked and freaked out!

The man chuckled mischievously at Sir Integra yet Integra herself kept a straight face. It wasn't long after this that the red cloaked ghost-bastard turned a taunting smile on me, as if my reaction was funny to him.

Now I could admittedly say, that if it weren't for the fact I was paralyzed of how he entered the room, I would have no regrets of having hit his smug face. But you know, I was more appealed on living than pissing off a man who seemed to have 'powers'.

**_Run!_**

I jerked in shock, glancing around with lightning speed, wondering and pondering with curiosity of where that voice came from before looking back at the grinning man once more. That voice, it was the same voice from the house, the hospital, and in the Hellsing halls – oh my god, was I finally going crazy?

**_Do not stand there, idiot –! _**Well I feel insulted, being called an idiot by a voice in my head – **_Forget about your feelings, do you _not _hear me? RUN!_**

Well…since the _nice_ voice said so…

"OH MY GOD, YOU EVIL BASTARD!" I shouted, throwing an accusing finger at the man. Hey I may not be willing to physically maim him but I could still verbally curse him out, right? Especially if said man simply cocked his head to the side, a smile spreading across his lips in the most – taunting manner? I'm sure it was taunting, why he wouldn't be taunting if a sarcastic and amused chortle hadn't just slipped out of his lips after words? "How can you leave me like that? I could have been eaten, devoured, turned – and it would all have been your fault that I was turned and would be killed as a mindless zombie!"

"You're a virgin, are you not?"

…..

… Well at least he didn't lash out. I was admittedly still nervous about possibly dying by this freakishly tall – …whatever he was, man. I mean, he did come out of the wall after all –

**_What the hell? Didn't I say to run?_**

Well why I should I listen to _you_ Mister Voice? In fact, now that I think of it, wasn't it technically _you_ who took me to that hospital filled with vampires?

**_That was not my attention. I simply wanted a body._**

That sounds so wrong in many levels. Then I ignored the voice, even when it began yelling at me to forget about the hospital and run out of this room. Psh, like I'll listen to it. That's how psychopaths' are born.

I spluttered at the question, even as a red coat of warmth worked its way up into my cheeks. "Wh-what? What kind of que-question is that?" I wondered if I should risk my sanity by continuing to talk with the voice instead of speaking with the pedophile before me.

"It's exactly as it sounds. _Are you a. Virgin?"_

I frowned and glared at him, my blush still roaming around in my cheeks.

"You're a virgin." He concluded the grin stretching farther when I hadn't answered back. "If a vampire bites those who are virgins they become newborn vampires. For those who are not, become those 'zombies' as you put it."

"It's for vampires who want to breed _more_ vampires, Miss Legna." Integra intervened, casting a pointed and narrowed look towards the red clad male. "The others are just snacks and become _Ghouls_, as you had witnessed at the hospital."

I nodded slowly, digesting every bit of information given to me. Even so I actually contemplated on listening to the voice inside my head.

**_YES! Please do!_**

_Oh shut up you…._

I sighed tiredly. "Okay. So, you said something of my case being '_special_' for me to know all this and still be alive…"

"Ah, yes. That. Well you see Miss Legna. For us to be able to protect the civilians, blissfully unaware, of the vampires' existents, we have to have specially trained men to fight back against them. Alucard," She waved towards the red cloaked man, "Is one of these men. Vampires, to say, are his specialty. The incident at St. Thomas Hospital was to be taken care of by two of our people, Alucard and Seras. The two were to destroy any vampires and ghouls, and if the case there are survivors' to protect and escort them out of the building."

"…He did none of those." I pointed out. The bastard simply shrugged and grinned. Huh, I wonder if he was like the Joker, all smiles but never a smile for the good. I wouldn't doubt it from the way his pearly teeth flashed behind mocking lips.

"Yes. I am very well aware of that – _Now._" Integra frowned, glaring at Alucard as well. Ah, so he didn't report boss wo_man_ that he had simply watched me and never helped me out. Ha, karma is a bitch, I hoped you are stabbed. "But that is because of something more, it seems."

I frowned and turned to Integra, confusion written all over my face. "What do you mean, 'something more'? There's nothing more to that!"

"If I may," Alucard butt in, making Integra and I turned to him. Waiting to hear his side of the story, if there was any, "When I was to intervene –" _Bitch please._ "_Miss_ Legna hadn't really needed my help."

"Alucard, please explain." Integra demanded. I nodded in affirmation. What did he _mean I didn't _need help?

"Miss Legna purified them."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the same as if using the holy bullets of my Jackal, a holy cross, or even reading from a holy book." Alucard continued, basically ignoring my input. "Her body emanated the same holy power and purified them."

_Silence – _pure blank silence. It was almost heavy in the room with this quiet filling. I could even swear I heard a man humming, whom was passing by the gates, from how quiet it was.

"That is…interesting." Integra clicked her tongue, clasping her hands together while gazing at Alucard.

I really didn't like the fact I was here in this room anymore.

I was kind of afraid to know what sort of 'interesting' things Sir Integra meant, because even though she wasn't staring directly at me I could still pick up the sense that she was curious from what Alucard informed her.

It was actually no more the appalling than her actually staring at me like a new recruit to her vampire slaying army. Plus, I could _swear_ I am feeling Alucard's eyes on me. You know, behind those tinted glasses he was watching me with the same fascination.

Though… it was a darker fascination, it made shiver on the spot and wonder if I could –

"Um, _Sir_ Integra, where are the restrooms…?" I asked, shifting uneasily on my feet. I really needed to leave this room and I didn't care if I had to lie. I was leaving and never coming back. I just hope home wasn't hours of a walk away, at least.

"Second hall on the left, third door on the right."

I nodded my head and quickly passed by Alucard, keeping my head low all the while. I would have been running if it weren't the fact it would look suspicious.

"Alucard, _stay_." Integra's voice stopped me.

I looked over my shoulder in surprise to see in truth that Alucard was following right behind me. He had stopped in the door way. I stared and he stared, his own eyes behind tinted glasses.

His grin was small and his head tilted to an angle of observance. It made me feel all the more mocked, though wary of what intentions and promises swam behind the glare of his glasses.

"Yes, my master."


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE NOT A STORY CHAPTER

**AUTHOR IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

_Firstly I'd like to apologize to everyone whom began to follow or favorite, and all the ones whom have been here since the beginning of the first upload, since I _haven't _updated in who knows how long. But I would like to inform you all that the story _will continue_. I'm _**not** _taking it down._

_I've just had a _major writer's block_ as of late and many of the stories I want to finish have been placed on the back burner, one by one, especially this one as I was more preoccupied with finishing school. I _am_ trying to get back in the feel of things though. The only problem with that is once I _am_ back in that sequence of nonstop writing, most of what has already been written, specifically the Hellsing fic will _probably_ change._

_The concept is still the same though; girl enters the Hellsing-world. But Azreal_ _will probably become a different person at the end of it, perhaps inclining to a__ different personality__ – nonetheless many things will change and I hope that you all can bear with this long stale writers block for just a _while longer_._

_I _am_ currently re-writing everything, working out the kinks in this new format, and putting as much chapters as before I post so I can to make up for the long wait in one go. When I _am_ ready I will place another notice indicating that I will be deleting the chapters, and re-posting the very first chapter/prologue with the new one. I'll leave it up for the next 30 minutes just in case so everyone will know. After which we'll be back on track. :)_

_Thank you everyone, Nai_


End file.
